promise
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: fran x reader, OOC


I start to drift off to sleep... It is a wonderfully warm summer night, as I lie on my stomach on my bed, nothing covering but a corner of my satin sheet. Only the light of the moon shining in, my body glistening from the aromatic oils in the relaxing bath I have just enjoyed.

I sense your presence in the room. My heartbeat quickens. I feel you slowly approach where I lay. Waiting for your touch, anticipating it. I feel the desire that burns so strongly in you as it also does in me. We have both waited so long for this. So much time has gone by. It seems that so many obstacles have delayed this inevitable union. I have loved you forever. Is this really finally happening? Is it just a dream or are you really here? I can smell the scent of you, feel your warm breath upon my skin, feel your hands run lovingly up my body.

You gently kiss me, when our eyes meet it's as if you see me for the very first time. I start to speak, but you hush me and softly place your finger to my mouth. With a sigh, I relax and allow myself to move against your touch. Your sweet kisses trail down my neck. I try to control the emotions that are now overwhelming me, unsuccessful, a tear escapes my eye, unnoticed by you. I feel your lips, your tongue, teasingly moving along my spine. I shiver in excitement, as your hands and mouth gently explore and caress my body. With every touch you seem to penetrate my very being. It's as if you have been here before, you know my body almost as if it is an extension of yours.

Your hand, lightly teasing runs up the inside of my thigh, so close I find myself holding my breath. I want to feel your touch there, but you're intent on taking your time, determined to make every moment count. I turn beneath you wanting to see you wanting, to drink in every bit of you, and now your soft, wet kisses are lovingly working their way back up the front my body as my fingers dig into the sheets trying to stay composed, wanting you to be in control. You linger on my navel and send a burning sensation through me.

Your hands are on my thighs again stroking them lightly, your fingers dance past my wetness but not quite touching me there, now sliding down me, with your lips and tongue you begin to work your magic, I can feel the warmth of your breath upon me, now soon your fingers join in moving expertly driving me over the edge, I begin to shudder, warm waves of pleasure take over my body. You finally slow and draw away. I pull you up to me, wrapping myself around you, you have no doubt what it is that I need now, I need to feel you, I want nothing more than to have you inside of me, to know that oneness with you.

Tongues mingling, passion building. The way you kiss me, in itself touches my very soul. I feel your hardness penetrating me, beginning as a slow sensuous rhythm, the intensity building steadily. My hips thrusting up to meet yours, feeling you deep inside of me and then sliding out, your tip rubbing against my bud.

The sensation continues to build, both of us at the edge, feeling you sliding in and out of my wetness with such vigor, I feel your body begin to tense, convulsing, as I feeling your hot juices flowing inside of me, my body gives in, exploding in pleasure simultaneously with yours, to me there is no greater pleasure than this. As I lie in your arms, I feel the depth your love, yet I sense the hesitations you still hold.

In your beautiful eyes I see the spirit of man who does not trust either of us enough. One who is still holding on to the hopes and fears of a boy. One who has locked himself away in a protective cavern all his own, a place where no one can hurt him, where no one can reach him. True love does not just begin and end. It is a seed that needs to be nurtured and fed with time, care and patience.

There is nothing safe about it. Where there are questions and doubts is where the real work begins. Love does not come with a no-risk guarantee. I cannot give you that, what I can give you is my promise to love you with everything that I am, to never give up, and to always be your friend, to never let the passion within me die. I can give you the gift of undying loyalty, unyielding faith, and my unconditional love.


End file.
